banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dekudan312
Welcome, , to the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the Banjo-Kazooie gaming wikia! We hope that you like this wikia and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some of your Banjo-Kazooie knowledge. However, do not remove important information while fixing others' articles. Additionally, you must comply with all of the normal Wikipedia policies of this site. Policies can be found by clicking the various links of this message. If you do not follow the rules, you will be banned appropriately. '''Before you edit (The External Wikipedia policies) *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *How to write a great article Other Important links *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Community Portal *Forum:Help desk *Forum:Jolly's Tavern *Forum:Game help :: } ---- - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :I really hope you haven't left. You were a great asset to the wiki. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 09:59, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey I have a question. What is a 'Chump'. He's an enemy but I don't know which one. I can get an image if I know what he is. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 04:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Cool Thanks. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Competition Hey how are you, wow you went on a page making spree the other day. I just found another 'Banjo-Kazooie Wiki'. Here is its URL: http://banjo-kazooie.net/index.php?title=Main_Page. What a lot of other wikis do is ask these wikis if they want to merge. The GTA Wiki just did it I believe. Should we do something or ask them to merge? A benefit is we will be the only B-K wiki. I'll ask Legodude later. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 01:26, :Kool I'll tell Legodude now. And when I said 'page-making spree' I meant how many pages you made. You must've been really busy. And the main page thing you did gave me an idea so...yeah. Happy editing! Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 03:27, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not that familiar with Banjo-Tooie but I think I know what you mean. I think we maybe should have them. Or what we could do is what you did (how it branches out to places you can enter) and then we could have a seperate part with the proper worlds. Like: *Mayhem Temple **Jade Snak Grove etc.. and Worlds in Banjo-Tooie *Mayhem Temple *Hailfire mine or whatever etc Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 03:35, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :OK. I'm gonna start adding proper information for all those character articles I made and the world articles too. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 03:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::What do you think about getting the B-K wiki on the Wikia spotlight. We have a good amount of articles, we welcome new users, etc. I think it would be good. Here is the link for requesting spotlight (to see other spotlighted wikis). http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Wikia_Spotlights Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 04:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Spotlight It said to have the main page looking appealing with info and pictures. I might put a featured article straight up (skipping the process) so it looks nicer. What do you think? Also, a good adition to the site might be to have like files with soundtracks in them of the theme music of different worlds. But I don't know how to record them or where to get it. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 07:43, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Good idea. I agree. But we don't want to be advertising on Youtube but I do know what you're saying. The merging is going to probably go ahead with. The staff are taking care of it. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:26, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Community page Hey, I was thinking about a community page. A lot of wikis use them to discuss things that involve the whole community. For example, here on Wikipedia, here on RuneScape and here on Uncyclopedia. Some wikis put on a forum page but then they get overwhelmed with questions about the topic as seen here on Starwars. And the community pages usually have a name to describe a meeting place (On runescape people meet at a yew tree grove, apparently, uncyclopedians meet at a dump). Or maybe it's too early. But there should be a lot of community discussion at a time like this (Merging with other wiki, main page changes, notability ideas). Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 05:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, I just noticed there is a Rare Witch Project Wiki. Not that I'm obsessed with merging or anything but maybe we could ask if they wanted to merge. Because they will be a good competitor and having connections with the RWT would be really good. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 08:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK, your right about not merging. They are for all rare games really. Maybe we could broaden our topic to all rare games. But there already is a Wikia Rare Wikia. Hmmm. By the way, I've made a banner if we need one for linking ourselves with other websites. It's on legdudes talk page. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 13:51, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Cool, and thankyou for adding the Banjo-Tooie abilities. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 14:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Music Tracks I was wondering if you knew or not, but are we allowed to just save Banjo-Kazooie tracks found on other websites? or would that be copyright violations. I know the rare witch project has some and so does Banjo-Kazooie world. On RWT they tell you how to save it so I think your allowed but we will be reusing it. Music tracks are unimportant really but a variety of things is good and I heard a lot of people wander the web looking for game music tracks and one resource would be useful. So overall can we take music tracks from other sites. Also, I created a page for how to link up nwith us. I forgot the name; 'Link to us' or something. Its not finished so you can add something. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:08, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I think music is a huge part of Banjo-Kazooie and we should do whatever we can to get some tracks. Ripping straight from the games is probably ideal, but in either case we would probably need a licensing template, so we could make one specifically for RWP or whatever site you take it from. Would the wiki accept the format, though? I know wikis in general usually use .ogg, so I'm not sure you'd be able to upload an MP3. You could always convert it, I suppose... ::The wiki only accepts .ogg files. But i just found out how to record music off of the computer. I can now record the tunes myself instead using an emulator and Audacity. I'll start uploading some new ones. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey, about affliation and all that I noticed you left the Who to contact part empty. How about like a Requests for affliation page? That way the whole community can decide and it won't be centered around one user. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::I guess it'll be like that. When you want to be an affliate with us, the website has to put a link to their website, what their website is about and why they think we should affliate. Then there will be a voting process with people supporting or opposing depending on the website. At the end of say a week or so or when a admin wants to we will count up the votes and the affliation will be formed. On the page, it will say like, granted and we will wait for the website to put their link to us up. We will then do ours. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 11:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) re:Inactiveness Thats OK. And if you haven't realised, YOUR AN ADMIN. WOO! 04:33, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeh! And so is Jimbo Jambo and Arav. You, Jimbo Jambo and Arav were in the discussion for a new admin and Lego just opped me aswell for some reason. We are also getting a IRC channel soon. God this wiki is moving forward fast. 04:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Welcome back Dekudan! The IRC channel will be avaliable soon or even now I think? I'll check! [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 07:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::They added it. W00t!! I'll add it to the sidebar and advertise it now. 07:22, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::Could you please come on IRC now? I need to give you your op rights. 03:45, 9 July 2008 (UTC) *If you are still loged in, come on the IRC. Im always on the URC if I am logged in, even if no-one but ChanServ and myself are there. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 23:56, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Skin I am having trouble with the monico skins. I can't access my preferences in the more things at the top of the page. I can access it when the skin is on quartz, any colour. So I am asking you to put the default skin to a quartz skin as soon as possible so I can choose a quartz skin for my self and then change the default skin back to monico. It would be much appreciated. Could you leave the quartz skin on for 2 days because I am in the computer off and on this weekend, so it would be much appreciated. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:27, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, If you haven't noticed I am developing a new skin. There are a few minor things I still need to fix but I am having trouble with one thing (Don't worry, it has nothing to do with css). Right now, I have made the links so that they appear as a light gold. But it doesn't go very well with the colours and messes up when you are reading the text. What colour would you think would be good? The exact colours I can use are here. Thankyou. 08:00, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Soz. I forgot about that. It's a salmon-pink colour like this. Thanks. 08:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Praise *Hmm, crimson is better than Salmon. Also Arav the Undersith has awarded you a Jiggy!!! for making the much needed transformation navigation template. A new logo Hey, Could you please see Forum:Logo update. I've made a new logo. You can make one if you wanted or give me suggestions, etc. Cheers, 14:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I couldn't fix the affiliate banner. I'll try again tommorow. Where is the affiliates page at their website. Or where is their banner displayed on a page? Thanks, 12:53, 24 July 2008 (UTC) About YouTube Hey, You have done an absolutely excellent job with the YT channel. We have had heaps of success. I just wanted to say a couple of things. To go with our plan to improve YT-Wiki effciency, remember to put that screen or something at the end that shows our website. I will upload the image here if you wanted to use it: Image:Credits-new.png. And also on the music videos, we should get some kinda way we put it each time so they don't all look diffrerent. So I think the picture during the video should be like a picture of the area it is of. And if it is not of and area but a game, display the box art or something. And the title should have like "Banjo-Kazooie Music - Mumbo's Mountain" not "Banjo-Kazooie Music: Mumbo's Mountain" because some games have a : in the title and it might get confusing (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts: Showdown Town: Police station) Kool. Tell me what you think or you don't like etc. (I don't want to seem demanding or in control :| Cheers, 09:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) And last thing, lol. In the description of music vids, we should have: Music available for download at: http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Music to get people to come to the wiki aswell. Thanks. Walkthroughs Hey, Like Jimbo said on my talk page, I am also a fan of doing things at my own pace. The pressure of having to think quick and do everything quickly would really annoy me. So probably not. Also, if you haven't started i might also turn your video walkthrough into words. That way both can be viewed together with words and media. But that's a maybe. I mightn't get time. Cheers, 06:27, 16 August 2008 (UTC) WOW! See Forum:Proposal Event. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Is it just me, or are the administrators inactive? You, Chicken7, and Toomai have been the only administrators to edit within this month. I found an Unregistered Contributor (User:96.241.202.176) who swore on a page that he made titled Grip Grab Glitch. He dilibrately made this page just to advertise an unnoficial Banjo-Kazooie game he is making. It went unoticed for hours. When I used to be here a bit back, things like this were noticed right away? Is the wiki...dying? [[User:GoldenJiggies/sig]] 00:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Heyyy You seem like youu're the most active user here atm. When you get around to it check in with me on my talk page. I've got some suggestions for this wiki. EmptyStar 21:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC)